darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Giant mole/Strategies
The mole The Giant mole is found in Falador Mole Lair below Falador Park. She is designed to be an introductory boss for low-mid level players around 110 combat level. While the mole is not very strong, the special attacks can potentially kill unprepared players. It is one of the lowest levelled bosses to drop elite clue scrolls making this a very popular monster for players. Upon its defeat, players may receive various items, such as hard or elite clue scrolls, and its famous mole skin and claws. Mole skins and claws can be sold for a hefty amount of coins or traded to Wyson for bird's nests, which are used for as secondary ingredients in the creation of Saradomin brews. It can also drop the Dragon 2h sword, a powerful level 60 two-handed sword which very few monsters drop in-game. How to fight the mole This section explains the basic mechanics of the fight. The giant mole performs special abilities unique to the cavern she is located. The order of the caverns are randomized, however she will only appear in each cavern once. * Swipe: Basic melee attack. Can be halved by Protect from melee. Deflect Melee will not reflect damage back to the mole. Deals around 600 damage at maximum. * Earthquake: Area of effect (AOE) attack that occurs in a 3x3 square, shown by rumbling stones on the ground. Standing in the marked area will deal 200 damage every tick (400 in hard mode). This attack occurs when players are safe spotting the Giant mole. Players should avoid safe spotting as the damage from this attack is unavoidable and adds up very quickly compared to the mole. If players are hit by this attack, it is recommended to move to avoid massive damage. * Dig: This giant mole uses this move to travel to the next cavern after a certain amount of damage has been dealt by players. This move does not deal any damage to the players. However, this move will block any further damage onto the Giant mole when the mole is underground. The location of the next cavern can be identified by the direction of the trail the Mole travels. * Stomp: Players who move under the mole for too long will be dealt 400 damage. This is increased to 800 in hard mode. Main cavern This is the main cavern where the Giant mole spawns and respawns. During the first phase of the fight she will not perform any special attacks. The mole will dig away to the other caverns when she reaches approximately 70,000 life points. In the final phase of the fight she will perform all the special attacks from the other caverns. Northwest cavern * Minions: The Mole will summon little moles with 100 life points. While the moles are alive, the Giant Mole will take decreased damage. Bleeds will not work in their traditional way. If a bleed is applied on the Mole and it moves, damage is not doubled/tripled but rather halved. If using Devotion and protect from/deflect melee, they can be used to replenish the Devotion timer. Minions should be dealt with swiftly with AoE attacks to decrease the mole's resistance to your attacks. The minions will automatically die when the mole moves away. If you are using melee you can easily dispose of the little moles by using Quake, Hurricane, or Flurry. Northeast cavern * Berserk: This is not actually an attack, but an effect. It can be identified by the Giant Mole glowing red and green. The Mole will then become stunnable (but unbindable), and while attacking she will deal greatly increased damage. This effect will interrupt any ability the player was about to use upon its activation. Using protect from/deflect melee while this effect is active, preferably with devotion, will greatly reduce or completely block her damage. This effect is more potent in hard mode. The mole is capable of hitting 1800 with her melee attack, or even 2000 if her mole minions are present. Southwest cavern * Unstable ground: Giant mole starts to dive into the ground, creating 3x3 squares of unstable dirt underneath players which continues to hit typeless 200's (400 in hard mode) every tick for as long as the player is in the square. The 3x3 squares spawn so that the targeted player is standing in the south-west corner. Therefore, to avoid the attack, step to the south west whenever the mole dives into the ground. However, if you are standing in a space such that the 3x3 square cannot spawn with you in the southwest corner, it will spawn with you in a different corner. Therefore, it is recommended that you give yourself enough space for the special attack so that you always know which way to move to dodge it. This attack is visually and functionally identical to the standard earthquake attack the mole uses when the player safespots her. * Alternatively, lure the mole to the north tunnel of the chamber, and she will never use the special dive attack. Southeast Cavern * Mud prison: Traps a player, making the player unable to move. If the mole attacks the trapped player (while they are still trapped), the player will be freed, but will take a lot of damage (2700+ in hard mode. Protect from melee/Deflect melee will not halve the damage from this attack.) Devotion, however, will reduce this attack's damage to 1. * Cave-in: Falling rocks will rain down on the player in waves. However, this move will stun and root if you are hit by the initial wave of falling rocks. Use anticipation at the start of the phase and make sure you have Freedom. Hard Mode On Hard Mode, the following occurs in her chambers: *In the northwestern cavern, the moles she spawn also give her increased strength. She will also spawn them at a much faster rate. *In the southeastern cavern, she will combine her mud prison and cave-in attacks together, regardless if the player is in a team or not. On the final room, it is advised to be at high life points when possible, as the Giant Mole spawns minions at such a rapid rate that AoE abilities will be unable to keep up with them. She may also combine her northeastern and southeastern room abilities together, resulting in her being able to deal up to 4500+ life points in one combo. In the case the player has high level weapons along with power armour, safespotting near the southwestern tunnel may make the last phase slightly easier since the only way she can attack you is the cave in and baby moles. Be sure to carefully monitor your life points or else there is a risk of death. Hard Mode will offer slightly improved rewards. Recommended equipment While the Giant mole is weak to nothing, players are recommended to use magic gear as the Giant mole attacks with melee. Any combat style can be used effectively. As of the 27 January 2014 update, players do not need a light source while fighting the Giant mole. Melee - Low level Recommended equipment for low levels. Ranged - Low level Melee - High level Note: Take into consideration the repair costs for degradable armour, compared to profit made from the mole. Ranged - High level Note: Take into consideration the repair costs for degradable armour, compared to profit made from the mole. Magic - High level Note: Take into consideration the repair costs for degradable armour, compared to profit made from the mole. Inventory *Prayer potions *Emergency teleport *Food *Holy wrench (optional) If using magic or range the mole can be effectively safe-spotted by using the corridors to trap the mole. There is enough time to fire off 3-4 abilities before you have to move out of sight. Otherwise, the mole will use a rock attack that deals 200 damage on normal mode and 400 damage on hard mode. You '''must move '''out of its line of sight or it will still use the rock attack. Category:Strategies